The Last Fight
by SuriKath
Summary: Zack avant et après son dernier combat, ses dernières pensées.


The Last Fight.

Il savait. Oh oui, il savait qu'il allait mourir. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester insouciant.

Zack Fair, ancien soldat 1ere classe de la Shinra, se retrouvait face à toute une armée de la Shinra. Il sentait que ce serait son dernier combat, il ne pouvait fuir, mais il n'avait pas peur: il semblait serein. Cloud, son jeune ami, ne périrait pas. Il vivrait, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il fut un instant triste en se rendant compte qu'il ne verrait plus la jolie jeune fille des taudis, la jeune Aerith et ses fleurs, et qu'il ne verrait également plus son ami blondinet, mais c'était pour le protéger, alors il garda le sourire face à la menace.

Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Zack s'était enfui du manoir de Nibelheim aux cotés de Cloud. Il était un fuyard, alors qu'il avait été un fidèle soldat durant longtemps. Dire que toute cette histoire était en parti de la faute de Sephiroth le légendaire... Ce dernier devint fou quand il apprit qu'il était le fruit de terribles expériences du professeur Hojo. C'était également la faute à ce dernier si lui et Cloud devinrent de vulgaires cobayes durant quelques années. C'était à cause de lui que Cloud était empoisonné à la mako. Alors Zack avait fui le laboratoire en emportant le blondinet avec lui.

Il toucha l'épée broyeuse, devenant un instant nostalgique l'héritage de son mentor, l'épée d'Angeal...Lui aussi avait été victime d'un de ces scientifiques, comme tant d'autres. C'était grâce à Angeal que Zack avait commencé à rechercher la liberté.

« Mais Angeal est mort. » Conclut brusquement l'ex soldat, plus triste que jamais.

Le temps était venu, il fallait combattre. Pour Angeal, pour Cloud...et pour la liberté.

Empoignant son épée, il la tint droite devant lui, fermant les yeux et baissant légèrement la tête, se préparant. Son geste avait fait paniqué tous les hommes devant lui qui se préparèrent à tirer.

-Vis tes rêves, et quoi qu'il arrive, protèges ton honneur en tant que membre du Soldat !

Et sur ces mots que son mentor lui disait si souvent, il couru face à ses ennemis, la détermination brillant dans ses yeux, et toute la foi du monde d'en découdre avec eux en hurlant son cri de guerre.

Allongé au sol, il souffrait. Oh oui, Zack souffrait. Des gouttes de pluie tombaient sur son visage en sang. Il gardait ses yeux bleus brillant de mako ouvert, espérant voir son blondinet d'ami avant de mourir.

Sur le champ de bataille, un corps qui n'était pas souillé par le sang se traînait, approchant du combattant agonisant. Un blondinet se tint devant Zack, le regardant sans comprendre. Cloud n'arrivait pas à démêler ce qui se passait : il était encore intoxiqué à la mako.

Zack, heureux malgré sa douleur atroce, échangea ses derniers mots avec son blondinet d'ami. Il profita d'un dernier contact avec lui en appuyant sa tête contre son torse baigné de sang. Quand Cloud se redressa pour regarder le visage de Zack, on pouvait voir que le sang de son ami maculait la joue du plus jeune, ainsi qu'une mèche de ses cheveux. Le brun décida de lui léguer son épée broyeuse en lui demandant une faveur, et il ne put que fermer les yeux en souriant quand Cloud scella la promesse, la vie le quittant doucement. Son ami, le jeune garçon qui aspirait d'être soldat revint brusquement à la réalité. Son ami, cet homme qui l'avait soutenu, venait de le quitter.

Cloud hurla, déferlant sa profonde peine dans ce hurlement d'agonie en tenant l'épée de son défunt ami.

Zack ouvrit les yeux. Plus aucune blessure ne parcourait son corps, et une douce lumière irradiait le ciel. Il comprit qu'il était mort quand il vit une silhouette ailée dans le ciel, une personne qu'il connaissait que trop bien, fondant droit vers lui. Zack tendit une main gantée, attrapant celle qui la silhouette lui tendait, le soulevant doucement dans les cieux. Zack, bien entendu, avait des regrets : il ne reverrait plus son ami Cloud, et la jolie Aerith. Mais de s'envoler haut dans le ciel avec son ami à l'aile d'ange lui donnait une agréable impression de liberté. Oui, il était libre...mais à quel prix ?

Il avait laissé Cloud dans sa peine, ses parents ne sauront jamais ce qu'il lui était arrivé, Aerith attendrait son retour, en vain. Ces pensées le rendait profondément triste, surtout en sachant que son blondinet d'ami souffrait comme jamais. Mais il ne le laissera pas tomber, et le soutiendra du mieux qu'il pourra dans la rivière de la vie.

«Mon honneur et mes rêves, ils sont à toi. Tu seras mon héritage vivant. »

End.


End file.
